Sailor Moon & the Attack of the Negaverse
by Maria Haruka Takino
Summary: CHAPTER SIX POSTED::This story is about how Darien falls in love with another girl and Serena yearns to know who it is. In one part of the story, Darien's love for this other girl almost kills Serena! This story also has some action and adventure in it.
1. Worry

SAILOR MOON AND THE ATTACK OF THE NEGAVERSE (PART ONE)  
  
Serena walked home from school quietly. She had gotten another F- on her test. She knew her mother would not be pleased.  
  
As Serena walked along the sidewalk, she thought of what else had happened that day...  
  
She had seen Darien flirting with some girl after school. Darien usually walked Serena home, but not today.  
  
Serena was concerned. She hadn't gotten a good look at the girl, and Darien was laughing with her and talking to her in a hushed voice. Serena bit her lip. Darien would never do that to Serena.  
  
When Serena was finally home, she tried calling Darien, but the line was busy. This made Serena even more worried. Serena tried to convince herself that Darien was probably just talking to one of his college friends. However, worry still clouded Serena's mind.  
  
Serena could not sleep that night. She kept falling asleep, then waking up. The next morning, Serena got up at 5:00 in the morning. Since school didn't start for another couple of hours, Serena took a walk in the moonlight.  
  
She walked over to a bridge overlooking some sparkling water. The soft glow of the water relaxed Serena. She felt reassured by the beautiful rising sun and the lovely cool, crisp morning air. Darien would always love her, forever and always.  
  
Serena went home, ate breakfast and prepared for school. It was a lovely Friday morning.  
  
Serena stopped by Darien's apartment to see if he was still home. Maybe she could walk a little way with him.  
  
Darien came out of his apartment, pulling on his jacket on the sunny autumn day. When he saw Serena, he gave her a very fake smile.  
  
But Serena didn't seem to notice.  
  
Serena asked Darien if he thought it was a beautiful morning. Darien nodded, his face hidden.  
  
Serena swallowed hard.  
  
Serena and Darien soon walked their separate ways. Serena was feeling very nervous and began biting her nails as she walked into the school.  
  
Serena had stalled on the way there. Even though Serena had gotten up early, she was a few minutes late for class.  
  
"Serena, there you are. Late again, I see..." sighed Ms. Haruna.  
  
Serena just stared out the window and did not respond.  
  
Amy and Mina looked over at her. Then at each other. They could tell something was wrong.  
  
That day at school seemed to drag on for Serena. When school was over, Serena waited outside for Darien to pick her up.  
  
Mina and Amy ran over to Serena while she was waiting.  
  
"Serena is anything wrong?" asked Amy as she took out her umbrella. Heavy rain began to pour.  
  
"Yeah, you looked really distracted today." added Mina as she took out her umbrella.  
  
"Oh...well, I'm distracted every day..." Serena replied with a weak smile. She didn't have an umbrella.  
  
"True, but today you were really distracted," said Mina, smiling at Serena. Serena smiled back.  
  
Serena was so glad she could count on her good friends, Mina and Amy, to make her smile.  
  
Finally, Darien's car pulled up.  
  
"Bye, guys!" Serena smiled, waving. She got into Darien's car and they drove away. Amy stared down at the ground unhappily.  
  
Serena tried to talk to Darien, but Darien didn't seem to want to talk to Serena. This hurt Serena's feelings, so she just stared out the car window.  
  
Darien, who wasn't paying attention to the road, suddenly crashed into a tall building. Serena and Darien were thrown forward. Serena screamed, Darien yelled, and they were both knocked unconscious.  
  
A few hours later, Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye and Rini were all sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, each of them filled with concern.  
  
A nurse walked into the waiting room. "The guests for Serena Tsukino and Darien...er...I can't read that last name...oh, well. The guests may go in to see the patients now."  
  
The five girls got up and walked in to visit Serena first. And they were very shocked by what they saw.  
  
Serena had a broken leg, hundreds of cuts and bruises on her face, and she also had her arm in a sling.  
  
Rini ran to Serena's bedside, almost crying. As the other girls joined Serena, Amy quietly snuck away. 


	2. Still Secret

SAILOR MOON AND THE ATTACK OF THE NEGAVERSE (PART TWO)  
  
"Oh my gosh, Serena!"  
  
"Will you be okay!?"  
  
"When will your leg heal?"  
  
"Is it painful?"  
  
"That was some accident."  
  
Serena was bombarded with questions. She smiled at all of them weakly. "I'll be fine, really," she said softly. After they all talked for a while, they said their good-byes to Serena.  
  
Meanwhile, Amy snuck away from Serena's room and found Darien's. She quickly walked in, and smiled when she saw Darien. He had no major injuries, just a few cuts and bruises here and there.  
  
Darien looked up and smiled. "I knew you'd be the first one to visit me," he said softly.  
  
Amy sat down beside Darien. "Do you think this is right?" Amy asked him, frowning.  
  
"What's right?" asked Darien.  
  
"You know...me and you seeing each other..." said Amy.  
  
"As long as Serena doesn't find out, we'll be fine," smiled Darien reassuringly.  
  
"...I love you, Darien," said Amy, her eyes glittering.  
  
"I love you too, Amy..." said Darien lovingly.  
  
The two of them leaned forward and enjoyed a long, loving kiss. Their emotions for each other couldn't be helped as they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately.  
  
As their lips parted, Amy felt two mixed feelings: her love for Darien and her guilt for loving Darien. What if Serena found out about their secret love?  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright," sighed Amy.  
  
"So...how is Serena?" asked Darien.  
  
"Not so good..." said Amy sadly. "She has a broken leg, a fractured arm, and many cuts and bruises and aches."  
  
"Poor Serena," sighed Darien.  
  
"Don't you...feel bad about loving me instead of Serena?" asked Amy.  
  
"When I'm with you, I don't feel guilty at all. You just fill my head with thoughts of...well, you," smiled Darien.  
  
"I mean other times, when you're with Serena...then do you feel guilty? I know I do," frowned Amy.  
  
"I just think of you at those times, and the guilt doesn't get to me that much. I was day dreaming of you when Serena and I got in that car accident," said Darien dreamily.  
  
Amy blushed. "You're so sweet, Darien. I think Serena is lucky to be destined to you."  
  
"I don't care about destiny. I care about you. When you and I are together, nothing else matters...not even Serena." said Darien, taking Amy's hands in his.  
  
"But you still have feelings for Serena, don't you?" asked Amy.  
  
"Of course, but not as many feelings as I have for you..." said Darien, pressing his face to Amy's.  
  
Amy and Darien stared into each other's eyes dreamily. Amy soon became lost in Darien's loving eyes. She was unable to free herself from his gaze until someone opened Darien's door.  
  
Lita, Mina, Raye and Rini came into the room. They were all glad to see that Darien was okay, but they wondered and asked why Amy hadn't visited Serena. They told Amy that Serena was hurt that Amy wasn't there. "I'll go visit her now," replied Amy, feeling a little guilty. She said good-bye to Darien and walked into Serena's room.  
  
When Amy walked into Serena's room, she found Serena staring out the window sadly.  
  
"Hi, Serena," said Amy softly. She could feel her guilt growing every second.  
  
"Oh, hi, Amy," said Serena, sounding a little startled.  
  
Amy sat down beside Serena.  
  
"Is...anything wrong?" asked Amy.  
  
"Yes..." Serena hesitated, then said, "Darien's been acting very strange lately..."  
  
Amy felt a lump in her throat.  
  
"He's been late for a lot of our dates, and he doesn't really listen to me when I talk to him anymore...I think he might be...seeing another girl." Serena choked out as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "But I'm just glad I have you to talk to, Amy. You always seem to be there for me."  
  
Amy couldn't swallow the lump of guilt that rested in her throat. Amy knew that this whole thing was killing Serena...Amy was tempted to tell Serena, but that would only make Serena feel worse.  
  
After everyone chatted for a while, the five girls left. 


	3. Ambushed

SAILOR MOON AND THE ATTACK OF THE NEGAVERSE (PART THREE)  
  
A few days later, Darien and Serena were released from the hospital. Everyone was glad they were all right, but Serena had to be stuck in a wheel chair for a while. With her fractured arm, she couldn't use crutches.  
  
Amy and Darien continued seeing each other in secret for the next couple of months, and Serena didn't have a clue. Serena and Darien hardly talked to each other anymore. Eventually, autumn fell into winter, and winter fell into spring.  
  
When Serena finally got out of her casts in the early spring, Darien decided to take her on a special date. They hadn't been on one for a while.  
  
Serena dressed up in a purple sleeveless dress with a short skirt. She put on perfume and a touch of glittery pink lip gloss. Then she began walking to the restaurant where Darien would be waiting for her. Serena took out her umbrella and put it above her head to avoid being soaked by the spring shower. Slush and mud from the melting snow littered the streets of Tokyo.  
  
When Serena arrived at the restaurant, she couldn't find Darien anywhere. Serena walked over to a local payphone to dial Darien's number, but before she put in the quarters, she looked over to a horrifying sight. Darien and Amy were kissing passionately right outside a shop.  
  
Serena stared and rubbed her eyes a few times. Then tears filled her eyes. She tore away from the phone booth and ran into an alley about half a block away.  
  
There Serena wept. She cried more tears than she had ever cried before. She had thought Darien might be seeing another girl...but Amy? The one who Serena trusted the most? Her best friend!?  
  
Serena sat there and cried in the rain. She threw her umbrella aside in misery. How could they do this to her? The two people who were most important to her were betraying her! Tears poured down Serena's cheeks like the rain poured from the clouds above.  
  
Serena leaned against a building sadly. She didn't care that she was being soaked by the rain. She just wished that Darien could be hers and only hers.  
  
As Serena cried, she didn't notice a dark presence lurking in the shadows.  
  
Slowly, Iolite, a woman from the Negaverse, began to advance on Serena.  
  
'Foolish Sailor Moon!' Iolite thought, smirking. 'I will drain her every ounce of energy and she will die!'  
  
Meanwhile, Amy and Darien let go of each other. "You should go," warned Darien. "You don't want to be caught by Serena."  
  
"Bye, Darien!" said Amy cheerfully. She began to walk back home.  
  
Meanwhile, in the dark, rainy alley, Serena felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. Serena turned and let out a little cry as she saw Iolite.  
  
"You are mine, foolish soldier." Iolite whispered darkly.  
  
Meanwhile. "Wait, Amy! Serena isn't here yet. Let me walk you home. It's only two blocks away," suggested Darien.  
  
"Sure," replied Amy lovingly. Meanwhile. Serena tried to speak, but Iolite began draining all of her energy. Flashes of white energy were flowing into Iolite and flowing out of Serena.  
  
Serena slowly turned to see Darien and Amy rounding the corner...Serena's breath began slowing down as she tried to call to them.  
  
"D-Darien...Amy." Serena called softly. Amy and Darien kept on walking. "No...don't...go..." Serena said in nearly a whisper.  
  
"They can't hear you..." chuckled Iolite softly. "You are doomed, Sailor Soldier."  
  
Serena struggled to push Iolite away, but Iolite stayed right where she was. Serena was too weak now. Serena aimed a kick at Iolite, but missed. Serena had left her transformation brooch at home, so she could not transform into Sailor Moon.  
  
Serena fell to her knees. She was no longer strong enough to stand.  
  
When Serena fell to her knees, a loud thud was heard. Amy and Darien turned to see the last of Serena's energy being drained by Iolite.  
  
"SERENA!" Amy and Darien shouted in unison.  
  
"No..." Serena glared at Amy and Darien. "I...don't want...your...help..." Serena collapsed on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Before Amy and Darien got a chance to transform, Iolite disappeared into the Negaverse.  
  
Darien and Amy ran over to Serena. Her eyes were a dark, lifeless blue. Her limp body was soaked with rain and her cheeks were stained with tears. Darien put his ear to Serena's chest. Her heart was beating very slowly, and her breaths were short and few.  
  
"She's dying," said Darien. His voice shook with fear.  
  
"That's right," said an angry voice from behind them. 


	4. Rain of Regret

SAILOR MOON AND THE ATTACK OF THE NEGAVERSE (PART FOUR)  
  
*Before I start this chapter, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I especially want to thank aurora, who pointed out an error in my writing. I want my readers to get the most out of my writing as possible. Thank you!!*  
  
Amy and Darien turned to see Sailors Neptune, Uranus and Pluto rounding a corner.  
  
"How did you know all this was happening?" asked Amy as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"We watched from my Time Mirror," replied Sailor Pluto.  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune advanced on Amy and Darien.  
  
"You both realize this is your fault, right?" snarled Sailor Uranus.  
  
"If you two hadn't been so busy kissing, Serena would be with Darien and none of this would have happened!" shouted Sailor Neptune angrily.  
  
Amy and Darien hung their heads with the heavy realization that it was their fault.  
  
"Neptune, Uranus, don't be so harsh on them," said Pluto quietly. "However I must agree that what you two did was wrong. Serena saw you both kissing. I am very angry that you two tried to mess with fate and destiny. And I'm afraid that I cannot let this affair continue."  
  
Amy raised her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "But...we didn't mean to...she just...we..." Amy broke off as she tried to hold back her tears.  
  
A few moments later, the rest of the scouts arrived. Super Sailors Venus, Jupiter, Mars and Mini-Moon stared in shock. Super Sailor Mini-Moon stepped closer to Darien and stared at her dying cousin and future mother.  
  
"What happened?" asked Super Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened...I can't keep it a secret any longer..." said Super Sailor Mini-Moon, her tears turning to fury. "This is all Darien and Amy's fault! Darien and Amy ARE IN LOVE!!!" screamed the little sailor scout.  
  
All the scouts except Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Mini-Moon gasped, while Darien and Amy hung their heads in guilt and shame.  
  
"That's right! Darien was supposed to meet Serena at a restaurant, but no, Amy and Darien just ran off again, leaving POOR SERENA AS AN EASY TARGET FOR THE NEGAVERSE!!! AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!!! JUST LOOK AT HER!!!" screamed Sailor Mini-Moon. She felt to her knees and began to cry loudly.  
  
Sailor Pluto bent down and hugged the wailing child.  
  
"Come, Chibi-Usa...you and I will go home..." said Sailor Pluto softly. Turning to Amy and Darien, she said, "I will leave you two to deal with this situation on your own and I suggest the rest of you do the same. Come on, Rini..." Sailor Pluto and Super Sailor Mini-Moon transformed back into their street clothes as Setsuna walked Rini home.  
  
Sailors Neptune and Uranus turned to Amy and Darien. They kicked muddy water in both Amy and Darien's faces, then walked away.  
  
The other Sailor Scouts turned quietly and left, all of them crying softly.  
  
This left Amy and Darien alone with the dying Serena in the pouring, icy sheets of rain.  
  
Amy and Darien sat in silence, as Serena continued dying. Amy and Darien didn't know what to do.  
  
Amy was crying, but Darien did not comfort her. He couldn't, because silently, Amy and Darien had broken up. They still loved each other, but because of what had happened to Serena, Sailor Pluto had warned them that they could no longer be together.  
  
Darien held Serena in his arms, wishing that she would just wake up. It was now that Darien realized the guilt that Amy had been feeling. Poor, sweet Serena was only trying to see her boyfriend...and Darien cheated on her. Serena had to find out the hard way that Darien was seeing Amy secretly. Darien wished that he had just broken up with Amy before, and none of this would have happened. He was filled with regret, sorrow, and guilt.  
  
It was also now that Darien realized how much he loved Serena...he was blinded by Amy's love, and couldn't see the truth...he actually had more feelings for Serena than Amy.  
  
Meanwhile, Amy sat there crying. Amy saw now that she had taken Darien away from Serena...Amy felt as though she had ruined the beautiful relationship between Darien and Serena. Darien and Serena were meant to be, not Darien and Amy. And Serena had considered Amy a great friend. Serena had trusted Amy. Amy felt as though this was entirely her fault, and there was nothing she could do now...she would be forced to watch her best friend painfully die.  
  
"You want to know the last thing she said to us?" Darien asked suddenly, his voice wavering with the urge to cry. "The last thing she said to us was 'No, I don't want your help.' That's what hurts me the most." Tears fell down Darien's cheeks.  
  
Amy reached out her hand and touched Darien's shoulder compassionately. But Darien pushed her hand away.  
  
Amy only wished that she and Darien could somehow be together, and that Serena would be okay with it. But Amy knew that it could never happen.  
  
"We have to go to the Negaverse. I'm not going to just sit around while my best friend dies," whimpered Amy.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" Amy cried. She then turned into Super Sailor Mercury. Darien stood up, still holding the dying Serena in his arms. "We can't do this alone, Amy," said Darien weakly.  
  
"Then I will die trying. I can't stand just waiting for nothing to happen. I let my best friend down once by stealing her boyfriend. I'm not ever going to let her down again...I don't care of I have to sacrifice my life for hers. I will do whatever it takes to save her," sobbed Super Sailor Mercury.  
  
"I'll come with you...but what should we do with her?" asked Darien sadly, looking at his beautiful Serena.  
  
"We leave her with one of the scouts," replied Amy. She contacted Raye and told her to come down to pick Serena up.  
  
After Raye left with Serena, Super Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask opened the portal to the Negaverse...and went in. 


	5. Noise and Silence

SAILOR MOON AND THE ATTACK OF THE NEGAVERSE (PART FIVE)  
  
*Before I start the chapter, I want to say that some of the attacks below may not be real attacks. Also, Kayanite and Iolite are characters I picked up from other Sailor Moon stories I've read. I'm not sure if they are real characters in the show. Thanks!*  
  
They stood in the dark black world, feeling quite alone, when all of a sudden, they saw Iolite and Kayanite standing before a large, misty mirror. They turned to see Super Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Kayanite...we have unwelcome guests," said Iolite, glaring at the two Sailor Warriors. Her bright green eyes glowed maliciously.  
  
"I see...let's both take care of them, shall we?" said Kayanite in a soft and deadly voice. His piercing blue eyes seemed to look right through them.  
  
Iolite made the first move. She fired dark energy at the two scouts. Tuxedo Mask was able to dodge the attack, but Sailor Mercury however, was not. The dark energy hit Super Sailor Mercury squarely in the stomach. She stumbled backward in pain.  
  
"Mercury!" cried Tuxedo Mask, rushing to her aid.  
  
Kayanite and Iolite saw that the two soldiers were down, so they did their double attack.  
  
"Dark...Negaverse...Black Fire!" shouted Kayanite and Iolite in unison. A giant rush of black, deadly fire hit Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury head- on.  
  
Weakly, the two warriors got up. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury were now covered in painful bleeding burns. But that did not stop them.  
  
"Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!" shouted Sailor Mercury. The area was soon covered in a thick, bubbly white fog.  
  
Unable to see through the mist, Iolite and Kayanite searched for the two scouts. Tuxedo Mask found Iolite and snuck up behind her. Suddenly, he showered her with thorny roses that covered her in scratches.  
  
"AAGH!!" cried Iolite. She turned, but saw no one there. Tuxedo Mask had disappeared into the fog.  
  
Meanwhile, Kayanite snuck up behind Sailor Mercury. He was about to blast her with dark energy when a rose cut across his arm. Suddenly Sailor Mercury turned around and saw Kayanite.  
  
"Mercury Bubble Rhapsody!" shouted Sailor Mercury. Painful blasts of water and ice hit Kayanite, knocking him down.  
  
The fog began to dissipate and Iolite quickly helped Kayanite up. Soon, another shower of thorny roses hit Kayanite and Iolite just as they had gotten up. They both yelled in pain.  
  
"Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze!" Sailor Mercury shouted as she blasted the two dark Negaverse creatures with icy blasts.  
  
Iolite and Kayanite both began shooting dark energy at the scouts. The scouts continued to dodge the attacks and shoot roses and blasts of ice bubbles at their foes.  
  
However, Sailor Mercury was slowing down and continually getting hit with dark energy. She was also missing Kayanite when she attacked.  
  
Back to back, Iolite and Kayanite did their double attack once more: "Dark...Negaverse...Black Fire!" Tuxedo Mask and Super Sailor Mercury were blasted backwards. Sailor Mercury stood up weakly. She didn't think she could take much more of this.  
  
Mercury blasted Kayanite with icy bubbles, as he blasted Mercury with dark energy. Both of them fell to the ground, too weak to carry on.  
  
Tuxedo Mask rushed over to Sailor Mercury as Iolite rushed over to Kayanite.  
  
"Sailor Mercury...you can't give up now...I need you." said Tuxedo Mask with concern.  
  
"I am too weak...you must save Sailor Moon. I'll be...alright...I just need to rest..." Sailor Mercury said as she fell unconscious.  
  
"Get up, you fool, we must destroy them!" cried Iolite.  
  
"I can't take it anymore. I just want to...rest for a while...." said Kayanite weakly.  
  
"No, Mercury is down! This is our chance to kill her!" cried Iolite angrily. But Kayanite was unconscious. Angrily Iolite stood up to face Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Both Iolite and Tuxedo Mask were covered in burns, scratches and cuts. They were both bleeding, parts of their clothes torn.  
  
"I must say that I underestimated you stupid Sailor Scouts...however, I definitely underestimated how foolish you all are. I will finish this now!" snarled Iolite.  
  
"You will never keep Serena's energy. I will take it back from you. I won't let my true love die." said Tuxedo Mask mistily.  
  
"She's just inches from death by now. Even if you got the ball of energy from me now, you could not save her in time. She will die, as will the rest of you sailor scouts!" Iolite laughed darkly. She then shot a large blast of dark energy at Tuxedo Mask, which he dodged.  
  
Tuxedo Mask shot a deadly rose at Iolite, the deadliest one he had...it hit her directly in the chest, where her heart was.  
  
Iolite gasped for breath and yanked the rose out of her chest and yelled in agony. "I'll get you yet, Tuxedo Mask. Here's you stupid ball of energy. She'll die before you reach her. I will be back." growled Iolite through gritted teeth as she tossed Tuxedo Mask Serena's ball of energy and dragged Kayanite with her into the shadows.  
  
Tuxedo Mask quickly awoke the weak Sailor Mercury. The two scouts quickly left the Negaverse and began running at full speed towards Raye's house.  
  
Meanwhile, at Raye's house, all the scouts had gathered to watch Serena.  
  
"Do you think they'll get her energy back?" asked Rini fearfully.  
  
"They have to..." choked Lita weakly.  
  
Setsuna gave Rini a hug as the little girl started to softly cry. Raye, Mina, Lita, Michelle and Haruka were even holding back their tears.  
  
Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury had transformed into their street clothes and were running through the streets of Tokyo in the middle of the night, praying that they would get there in time.  
  
Mina leaned forward to check Serena's heart and breathing. She did this every ten minutes to make sure Serena was okay. Mina had good listening skills, and she could hear Serena's heart beat. Suddenly, however, Mina realized something horrifying.  
  
"Her heart is still beating, but...HER BREATH HAS STOPPED!!!"  
  
Darien and Amy splashed through puddles and raced through the thickening rain. They had to make it in time.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened with fear and Rini's crying became louder. Everyone stared fearfully at Serena, clutching their seats in fear that their leader may die.  
  
Darien's legs ached and his lungs felt as though they would burst, but his heart pushed him forward. He had to save her...Amy was falling behind, but she was weak...Darien was the one with the energy...he had to save her...  
  
Mina checked Serena again. "Her heart is slowing down, and fast. I don't think they'll make it in time!" cried Mina as her eyes brimmed with tears...  
  
Raye's house was in sight. Darien and Amy were almost there. 'Hold on, Serena...' thought Darien tearfully...  
  
Michelle let out a yell and began sobbing into Haruka's shoulder. Haruka patted Michelle weakly...the scouts could not see much hope for Serena...  
  
Darien ran up the hill to Raye's temple. He had to make it. 'I love you Serena!' thought Darien. Tears began falling down his cheeks...  
  
Luna and Artemis tried to comfort Diana. The poor kitten was weeping uncontrollably. "I never thought I'd see the day we would loose a Sailor Scout..." said Luna tearfully.  
  
Darien burst through the front doors of the temple and ran over to Serena, dripping with rain. He pushed the ball of energy into Serena's body...but he feared he was too late.  
  
Amy came into the room as well, weak and out of breath. She collapsed when she walked in. Lita and Raye got up to help Amy as everyone waited to see if Serena would wake up...  
  
Serena laid still. No life came into her eyes.  
  
Darien wrapped his arms around Serena. Tears fell from eyes. He was too late.  
  
Mina curled up, holding her knees, and began to sob.  
  
Lita hugged herself as tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
Raye hid her face in her hands and cried softly.  
  
Michelle cried into Haruka's shoulder.  
  
Haruka stared at the ground, tears falling from her eyes and smashing on the floor.  
  
Setsuna tried desperately to hold back her tears as she held on to Rini.  
  
Rini wailed into Setsuna's comforting arms.  
  
And Amy, just getting up, laid face down and screamed into the floor with tears staining the carpet. Amy hated herself. It was all her fault. She had deceived her closest friend and it had resulted in her death.  
  
Darien held Serena close to him and rocked back and forth, crying silently. He could not believe he had been too late...why couldn't he have run faster? Why? Why?  
  
*Thanks for reading this chapter! Now it's time for a little blackmail... hehehehehe...I want at least five reviews on this chapter before I post chapter six! (Now, really, do you think that's a lot??) Here's a little poem... Roses are red, Violets are blue, If you want more chapters, Please REVIEW!!* 


	6. Time is Suicide

SAILOR MOON AND THE ATTACK OF THE NEGAVERSE (PART SIX)  
  
*I can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating for a thousand years. I've been so busy with friends and schoolwork that I completely forgot about this fic! (I'm evil, aren't I?) Anywayz, I might make another chapter after this so stay tuned!*  
  
".......Hello? Can anyone hear me?......Where am I?...."  
  
Serena was lying quietly in a dark place. She felt like she was falling, but no wind rushed passed her. It was raining, though...and the rain tasted-  
  
"Salty? Only tears taste salty, unless it's suddenly raining ocean water..."  
  
Serena looked up and saw faded images of her friends crying above her.  
  
"Huh?...Am I....dead??"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Rini continued crying into Setsuna's shoulder. When suddenly...  
  
Rini gave an odd kind of shudder. She felt weak and shaky...  
  
"Oh, no...." whispered Setsuna slowly...  
  
"What's happening to her!?" shrieked Lita as Rini's figure began to quiver violently. Without warning, Rini disappeared altogether.  
  
Several of the scouts shrieked.  
  
"No Serena means...-" Setsuna began.  
  
"...No Rini..." said a young girl who had walked into the room.  
  
Hotaru had come into the room. Her eyes were flooded with tears. They slowly dripped down her cheeks.  
  
A shining object could be seen coming towards the window. Pegasus slowly transformed into Helios as he entered the window.  
  
"I will allow Darien and Amy to go back in time to save Rini and Serena. The rest of you stay here. If Serena comes back to life, Amy and Darien will have done their jobs," said Helios shortly. "If not..." he broke off.  
  
Hotaru suddenly ran over and grabbed Amy's waist.  
  
"Please bring back my best friend and her future mother!!!!" wailed Hotaru.  
  
Amy held her weakly. "I will," she spoke softly.  
  
"And you too, Darien," said Helios quietly. "You two stick together as allies, not lovers, and if you concentrate your love for Serena, you can save her."  
  
"Well, I suppose I must be dead..." muttered Serena to the empty darkness. "There's no other explanation..."  
  
Rini suddenly appeared in the darkness, feeling very frightened.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Rini called into the darkness. "Yes! I am!" called Serena. When she and Rini swam to each other in the black atmosphere, they hugged tightly.  
  
"I'm glad you're here...Mom..." Rini said softly as quiet tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm glad you're here too, Rini...I really am..." Serena replied. The two of them looked up and saw the rippled, faded surface of wherever they were and they watched as Helios transported Amy and Darien through a Time Portal to try and save them.  
  
Amy and Darien stepped into the portal of swirling mist and were suddenly spinning and for several seconds Amy and Darien couldn't breathe. They finally landed and they both stood up...right in front of the shop a few feet away from the restaurant.  
  
"Well...here we are again..." said Amy quietly. Rain was softly pouring, but they knew that as Time progressed, it would get much heavier.  
  
"We can't let Serena see us together..." said Darien quietly.  
  
"I know, but..." Amy had tears flowing down her cheeks. She was having trouble finding the answer to her question...which was more important: her best friend or her best friend's boyfriend?  
  
"Darien...I love you so much..." Amy was quietly sobbing now.  
  
"Let's share just one last kiss...before Serena arrives..." said Darien solemnly, embracing Amy.  
  
"Well..." Amy could hardly resist. They wrapped their arms around each other and were suddenly trapped in a passionate, loving kiss that neither of them ever wanted to stop....  
  
And history repeated itself.  
  
Serena saw them, and ran off crying without them noticing...  
  
...however...  
  
...Amy and Darien did not realize that Serena had already come and gone....  
  
...so they kept on waiting.  
  
"Where is she?" Darien asked after nearly twenty minutes of waiting.  
  
"I don't know..." said Amy slowly, but she was beginning to wonder if they hadn't seen her, just as before...  
  
"Darien, we need to check that alley NOW!" shrieked Amy suddenly. The two of them ran into the alley where they found the other scouts already there, crying.  
  
Sailors Uranus and Neptune slowly turned to face Amy and Darien.  
  
Suddenly, they screamed horrible things at them.  
  
"GOD DAMN YOU!!! SHE IS DEAD!! YOU GOT THAT!? SERENA----IS-----DEAD!!!!!"  
  
Amy had had enough. She couldn't deal with the guilt anymore. All the pain...it was too much...  
  
Amy ran out of the alleyway and ran over to the bridge a few blocks away. Darien followed.  
  
"AMY!! AMY, PLEASE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??" screamed Darien. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to do....  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Amy jumped off the bridge and into the freezing lake below it as the rain poured down on Darien. Amy drowned herself.  
  
In a blast of swirling mist, Darien was returned to the present time. The other scouts stared at him in shock. He was even wetter than before and the scouts had seen what had happened in Setsuna's Time Mirror.  
  
Everyone was too grief-stricken to speak. It was so sudden, and so quick, like a slap in the face for all of them...  
  
*Okay, this is NOT THE END OF THE STORY!! That would be a horrible, tragic way to end the story, I know, I know. I swear, I almost started crying when I wrote this. There IS more! But...  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
If you want more chapters,  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
K, thankies!!* 


End file.
